fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walka płci
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 10 Chris jest gdzieś wysoko w przestworzach w samolocie, przygotowany do skoku ze spadochronu. Chris: Witajcie moi kochani widzowie! Stęskniliście się co? Świerszcz. Chris: Nie ważne.. Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę! Nasi zawodnicy wylądowali w tym samolocie po tym jak ich wykiwałem i przygotowałem wykwintną kolacyjkę! Jestem genialny, co nie? Świerszcz. Chris: 'Ehh... Zadaniem naszych śmiałków było pokonanie lub też zdemaskowanie naszego mordercy, czyli Kevena, który został moim nowym pomocnikiem! Fajnie, co? ''Na niebie pojawił się inny samolot i stworzył napis: "Gdzie jest Chef?" '''Chris: W du.. To znaczy... Dowiecie się w swoim czasie! Zadanie wygrał Brick, a więc Toksyczne Szczury, a Zmutowane Larwy pożegnały pokrakę Cameron'a. Mógł odpaść już wcześniej... Ten sam samolot co wcześniej stworzył napis: "Masz coś do Cameron'a?" Chris: No ludzie, przecież on był nudny... Podsumowując... Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót.. na... WYSPĘ! Pokazał kamerze kciuk w górę i skoczył. Po chwili było słychać tylko jego krzyk i wielkie BUM! Domki uczestników Chris tym razem postanowił dać uczestnikom chwilę relaksu, dlatego mogli sobie pospać trochę dłużej. Po ostatnim zadaniu należało im się. Jednak nie wszyscy przeznaczyli swój wolny czas na sen. '' ''Scott na przykład postanowił stworzyć nową strategię, która da mu szansę dojścia do finału. Scott: ''(w myślach)'' Zostało nas 6... Ja, Zoey, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick i Lightning. Czuję w kościach połączenie, ale muszę się zabezpieczyć. Ale kogo tutaj zmusić do sojuszu? Anne Maria zrobi dla mnie wszystko, ale to za mało. Zoey i Jo to trudne rywalki, a szczególnie Zoey, bo wszyscy ją lubią. Hmm... Brick i Lightning? Zaczął pisać coś w swoim zeszycie. W czasie kiedy Scott obmyślał swoją strategię, Lightning razem z Brick'iem szukali Jo koło domków. Lightning: Myślisz, że porwali ją kosmici, ziom? Brick: Eeee? Kosmici nie istnieją! Lightning: Serio? Ale przecież dużo ludzie ich widziało! Brick: To tylko po to, żeby zdobyć kasę. Za takie głupie historyjki tabloidy świetnie płacą. Lightning: '''Więc co się z nią stało? '''Brick: Nie wiem, ale mam złe przeczucia... Brick: '' Czasem mi się wydaje, że Lightning zapomniał zabrać mózg do tego show... No, ale co się stało z Jo? Myślę, że ma jakiś plan... '''Lightning: '' Lightning i tak dalej sądzi, że kosmici istnieją! Tym czasem Jo próbowała zebrać myśli niedaleko jaskini. Chciała się dowiedzieć co Lightning w niej znalazł. '''Jo: Hmm.. Czy jest możliwość, że ten idiota znalazł w tej jaskini Złotego Chris'a? Jest tylko jedna możliwość.. Wstała i stanęła przed jaskinią. Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do niej. Jo: Phii. Tu nic nie ma. Po chwili usłyszała jakieś krzyki. Jo: Hmm... Jaskinia zaczęła się walić. Jo: Eee? O co tu chodzi! Zaczęła uciekać w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła z jaskini. Jo: Nic nie rozumiem.. Jaskinia tak jakby odbudowała się. Jo: Coś tu jest nie tak... Chris: ''(przez megafon)'' Hej, obozowicze! Zbióreczka przed domkami. W tej chwili! Jo: Świetnie, jeszcze ten idiota znowu będzie chciał uprzykrzyć nam życie... Pobiegła w ustalone miejsce. Plac przed domkami Zawodnicy czekają na Chris'a siedząc na schodach swoich domków. '' '''Brick:' Dobrze, że się znalazłaś, Jo. Jo: A co? Tęskniłeś? Brick: '''Ja? Skądże.. '''Lightning: On uważał, że porwali Cię kosmici! Brick: Hej! Przecież to ty powiedziałeś! Jo: '''To mógł wymyślić tylko największy pustak... '''Lightning: Kto? Jo: Hmm.. Ty? Zoey: Uspokójcie się. Gdzie jest Chris? Anne Maria: Spóźnia się. Jak zawsze. Scott położył się na schodach. Scott: Mamy odrobinę relaksu. Zamknął oczy. Po chwili otworzył je i zobaczył twarz Chris'a. Scott: Aaa! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Scott: Śmieszy to was, idioci? Chris: Bardzo. Zoey: Więc o co chodzi, Chris? Chris: Została was 6... Jak myślicie, co teraz chce ogłosić? Scott: Chcę ogłosić bla bla bla połączenie drużyn bla bla bla teraz działacie na własną rękę bla bla bla. O to chodzi? Chris: Nieee... Chcę ogłosić połączenie drużyn! Jo: Przecież on właśnie to powiedział! Chris: Serio? Nie obchodzi mnie to. Od teraz działacie na własną rękę! Wszyscy: Przecież Scott właśnie to powiedział! Chris: '''Cicho. Nie psujcie mi zabawy. Od teraz działacie na własną rękę i koniec! '''Wszyscy: Przecież przed chwilą to już mówiłeś! Chris: Zaczynacie mi działać na nerwy! Jo: 'Phi. '''Chris: '''A na potrzeby dzisiejszego zadania, Scott zamieszka w domku Szczurów, a Jo w domku Larw. No szybko, bo zaraz zaczynamy zadanie! ''Po chwili wszyscy wbiegli do swoich domków. Domek dziewczyn (Wcześniej domek Larw) W domku są Anne Maria i Zoey siedzące na byłym łóżku Scott'a. '''Zoey: Dotarłyśmy do połączenia! Anne Maria: 'To przecież było oczywiste. W końcu jesteśmy najlepsze! ''Po chwili do domku wpadła Jo otwierając drzwi swoją głową. '''Jo: Siema laski! Jak tam? Anne Maria: Eee? Masz tylko jedną walizkę? Jo: A po co mi więcej? Anne Maria: '''Świetnie... '''Zoey: Nie kłóćcie się. Rozgość się, Jo. Możesz zająć łóżko Scott'a. Jo: '''Dzięki. '''Jo: '' Hmm.. Czas wkroczyć do akcji. '''Jo:' A może założymy babski sojusz, co? Wystarczy wyeliminować wszystkich chłopaków i jesteśmy w półfinale! Zoey i Anne Maria popatrzyły ze zdziwieniem na Jo. Jo: Co się tak gapicie? Zoey: '' Czemu wydaje mi się, że jak się zgodzę to zrobię największe głupstwo w historii głupstw? '''Anne Maria: '' A czemu nie? Przecież wystarczy już tylko wyeliminować Jo i jestem z Zoey w finale! '''Anne Maria: Zgadzam się! Jo: Świetnie, a ty Zoey? Zoey: No dobrze, zgadzam się. Jo: Brawo, dziewczyny! Wygrana jest blisko! Anne Maria i Zoey: Wygrana jest blisko! TAK! Jo: '' Naiwne idiotki... Domek chłopaków (Wcześniej domek Szczurów) ''Brick i Lightning kłócą się o łóżka. Brick: Ja nie chcę spać pod Scott'em! Lightning: Lightning też nie! Brick: Ale ktoś będzie musiał! Chociaż chwila.. Przecież ja mogę spać nad tobą! Do domku wszedł Scott. Scott: Hej, chłopaki. Co tam porabiacie? Lightning: Brick nie chce spać na łóżku pod tobą! Scott: Serio? A to czemu? Scott: '' Hmm.. Brick się mnie boi? To będzie prostsze niż myślałem. '''Brick: '''Wcale nic takiego nie powiedziałem! Chcę spaść pod Scott'em! '''Brick: '' Lightning! Zabiję Cię! '''Scott: Ale ja nad tobą nie. Wybrał łóżko nad Lightning'iem. Lightning: '' Jednak jestem idiotą? '''Scott:' Chłopaki, co wy na to, żeby założyć sojusz? Brick: '''Z tobą? '''Scott: A widzisz tu kogoś innego? Brick:'' '' Znowu sojusz ze Scott'em? Lightning: Lightning się zgadza! Scott: Wspaniale, fraje... znaczy Lightning. A ty Brick? Brick: Nie mam wyjścia. Scott: '' Frajerzy.. '''Chris: ''(przez megafon)' Jesteście gotowi na kolejne zadanie? A może jesteście głodni? Zapraszam do stołówki! Stołówka ''Zawodnicy wchodzą do stołówki. Ich uwagę przykuły białe obrusy na stołach oraz talerze i czyste sztućce. Jo: No proszę, nasz prowadzący się postarał. Brick: Nie wydaje wam się to podejrzane? Nagle pojawił się Chris. Chris: Witajcie, ludziska! Czas na wasze kolejne starcie! Siadajcie! Kiedy wszyscy usiedli przy stołach, Keven zaczął przynosić kwiaty i inne dekoracje. Zoey: O co tu chodzi, Chris? Chris: Pamiętacie odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki? Ten w którym zawodnicy musieli zjeść przepyszne dania naszego Chef'a? Jo: Pyszne to one nie były... Chris: '''No właśnie! Dzisiaj wrócimy do tego wyzwania, ale trochę je zmienimy. '''Brick: W jaki sposób? Chris: Dowiecie sie później. Pora na pierwsze danie! Po chwili pojawił się Keven z pysznymi kurczakami dla każdego po jednym. Anne Maria: To jakiś żart? Przecież to jest bardzo jadalne! Jo: Takie zadanie to ja lubię. Zaczęła jeść swojego kurczaka. Po chwili wszyscy zjedli już swoje porcje. Chris: Ahh, chyba zapomniałem wam o czymś powiedzieć. Scott: Mianowicie? Chris: Osoba, która nie zje swoich wszystkich porcji odpadnie z rywalizacji. Nie będzie żadnych pianek i ogniska. Pozostanie was pięcioro, no chyba, że więcej osób się podda. Scott: '' Przecież nie mogę odpaść w zadaniu z żarciem! Hmm... '''Zoey:' A ile będziemy musieli zjeść? Chris: Aż ktoś w końcu się podda. Czyli szybko. Zoey: '''Przecież nikt się nie podda jedząc te pyszne dania! '''Chris: Jesteś tego pewna? Zoey: Chyba tak! Chris: A ja nie. Aha i będzie to tak zwana walka płci! Jo: Walka płci? Chris: 'Jasne. Zwycięska grupa otrzyma nagrodę! Ale to po zakończeniu zadania. Drugie danie jest jeszcze nie gotowe, dlatego zapraszam was na plażę! I radzę się przebrać w stroje kąpielowe! ''I wszyscy wyszli ze stołówki. Plaża Chris stoi przed zawodnikami w stroju ratownika i gwizdkiem. '''Jo: Musiałeś się tak ubrać? Chris: Tak. Scott: Więc jakie jest zadanie? Chris: Będziecie nurkować. Ten kto najdłużej wytrzyma pod wodą, dostanie dużo lepsze drugie danie. Jo: Do roboty, dziewczyny. Po chwili wszyscy byli już w wodzie. Chris: Na mój sygnał nurkujecie! Gotowi? START! Wszyscy zanużyli się. Jako pierwsza poddała się Zoey. Zoey: Ehh... Chris: Brawo, Zoey! Jesteś pierwszą frajerką! Cieszysz się? Po chwili poddała się również Anne Maria. Anne Maria: Myślałam, że wygram! Chris: Nie dzisiaj moja droga. Została wam już tylko Jo. Lepiej trzymajcie za nią kciuki. Po chwili poddał się Scott. Scott: Głupie zadanie! Chris: Ale przynajmniej nie odpadłeś pierwszy, jak tamte luzerki. Anne Maria: Hej! Scott: '' Teraz to już tylko cud może mnie uratować... ''Po chwili poddał się też Lightning. Lightning: Sh-Boom... Już nie mogę! Chris: Słabeusze. Scott: Mów za siebie. Chris: A więc walkę stoczą Brick i Jo! Kto wygra? Dowiecie się tego po reklamach! Reklama Lektor: Poprzednio w Totalnym Obozie! Pokazują się ostatnie momenty obozu, który zaczyna tonąć. Tim: '''Ja nie chcę umierać! '''Ginger: Stanleyki, nie bójcie się! Megan: Wszyscy zginiemy! Mitchel: Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy! Lektor: Dramatyczne momenty, wkurzająca muzyczka... Co się teraz stanie w Totalnym Obozie? Mitchel: Poradzimy sobie! Chyba... Lektor: Nowy obóz czy może podróże statkiem? Gdzie teraz rozgrywać się będzie akcja w Totalnym Obozie? Tim: Spokojnie, o to się nie martw. Lektor: Jesteś ciekawy co się wydarzy? Musisz obejrzeć kolejny odcinek Totalnego Obozu autorstwa Johnny'ego369! Jasmine: '''Zgoda! '''Lektor: Tylko w Cartoon Channel! Plaża Jo i Brick są nadal pod wodą, a reszta ich dopinguje. Chris: Nie sądziłem, że tak długo wytrzymają! Anne Maria i Zoey: Jo! Jo! Jo! Jo! Lightning: Brick! Brick! Brick! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Scott'a. Scott: O co chodzi? Chris: Nie kibicujesz Brick'owi? Scott: A po co? Wystarczy, że ten idiota to robi. Lightning założył ręce i odwrócił się od Scott'a. Anne Maria: No dalej, niech to się już skończy. Scott: Skoro tak sobie życzysz, skarbie. Popchnął Lightning'a, a ten wpadł do wody prosto w Jo. Ta zdenerwowana natychmiast wynurzyła się z wody i zaczęła okładać Lightning'a. Jo: Ty idioto! Przez ciebie przegrałam! Scott: Tak mi przykro. Po chwili wynurzył się również Brick. Brick: Wygrałem? Spojrzał na obolałego Lightning'a. Brick: A temu co się stało? Chris: A czy to ważne? Płeć brzydka wygrywa zadanie! Scott: Emm.. Zauważyłeś, że mówiąc płeć brzydka obrażasz również i siebie? Chris spojrzał na Scott'a i poprawił swój kostium. Chris: Tak. Płeć piękna wygrywa! Anne Maria zaczyna piszczeć z radości. Scott: '''To my, idio.. Znaczy skarbie. '''Anne Maria: Hę? Chris: Spokój! W każdym razie wygrywają chłopaki i nie będą musieli jeść obrzydliwej papki Keven'a. Anne Maria: Przecież on wspaniale gotuje! Anne Maria: '' Mrrr. Keven. '''Chris: '''Wracamy na stołówkę! '''Zoey:' Możemy się przebrać? Chris: NIE! Wszyscy zaczęli narzekać. Chris: A może nie chcecie niespodzianki? Ja mogę zdecydować kto dzisiaj odpadnie! Wszyscy: Niee.. Lepiej nie. Chris: Świetnie. To chodźmy. I poszli na stołówkę. Stołówka Kiedy weszli do stołówki czekały już na nich przygotowane dania. Keven: Kolacja gotowa! Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli już przy stołach. Chłopcy dostali spaghetti, natomiast dziewczyny dostały spaghetti... ale z wiórkami kokosowymi i glutami zamiast sosu. Anne Maria: Bleee! Nie zjem tego! Jo: Zjesz! Inaczej przegramy! Scott: Spaghetti! Chłopcy szybko zjedli sowje porcje. Natomiast dziewczyny męczyły się ze swoimi. Chris: No co jest? Poddajecie się? Scott: Jasne, że się poddają. Po chwili z wielkim trudem, Jo zjadła swoją porcję. Zoey: To jest obrzydliwe! Jo: Serio? Nie było takie złe.. Anne Maria również zjadła swoją porcję. Anne Maria: Nigdy więcej obrzydliwych obiadków. Spojrzała na smutnego Keven'a. Anne Maria: To znaczy... Pysznych obiadków! Skrzywiła się. Jo: No, dajesz Zoey! Zoey jadła bardzo, bardzo powoli. Chris: Szybciej! Zoey: Nie popędzaj mnie! Po chwili i jej porcja była skończona. Zoey: Bleee... Chris: Jejku, nie spodziewałbym się, że tak długo wytrzymacie! Pora na wasze kolejne wyzwanie! Klif Chris znowu w stroju ratownika stoi przed zawodnikami. '' '''Chris:' Witajcie! Jo: '''Po co nas tu przywlokłeś? '''Chris: A jak myślisz? Jo: '''No nie wiem... '''Chris: Na początek skoczycie z tego oto klifu. Potem musicie znaleźć obręcze koloru płci. Niebieska dla mężczyzn, różowa dla kobiet. Zoey: I co potem? Chris: Ten kto pierwszy dotrze na plac przed domkami wrzuci go na maszt i wygra zadanie dla swojej drużyny. Jakieś pytania? Lightning: Sh-Boom! Zeskoczył z klifu. Po chwili zrobiła to też reszta. Lot u każdego spokojny i wszyscy z impetem wpadli do wody. Na wodzie Jo: '''Dziewczyny! kiedy tylko znajdziecie obręcz, oddajecie ją mi! Musimy w końcu coś wygrać. '''Anne Maria: Jasne, jasne. Zoey zaczęła się topić. Zoey: '''Ratunku! '''Chris: Ojj, chyba nie odczekaliśmy godziny po jedzeniu. Ich strata. Brick: Hej! Mam obręcz! Scott: Świetnie, Brick! Wygraj! Zoey: Ratunku! Brick: Zoey? Spojrzał na topiącą sie Zoey. Scott: Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi! WYGRAJ! Brick: Nie mogę! Po chwili skoczył na ratunek Zoey. Pomógł jej dotrzeć do brzegu i położył ją na piasku. Brick: '''Wszystko okej? '''Zoey: Taak.. Dzięki. Jo: Brawo, żołnierzyku. Ale to ja wygram! I pobiegła. Brick: Na pewno? Zoey: 'Taak.. Biegnij. ''I Brick pobiegł za Jo. '''Zoey: '' Brick jest taki kochany! Eh! Wyścig ''Jo była już blisko placu. Jo: Wygram to głupie wyzwanie! Po chwili obok niej pojawił się Brick. Brick: Tym razem nie dam ci wygrać! Jo: 'Chciałbyś! ''Podłożyła mu nogę, a ten się przewrócił. 'Jo: '''Haha, mam go już z głowy. ''Jednak nie zauważyła przeszkody, czyli słupa, w którego uderzyła. '''Jo: Ojj.. Brick: 'To moja szansa! ''Wstał i wbiegł na plac. Założył obręcz na maszt i pobiegł do Jo. '''Chris: Brawo, Brick? Brick? No gdzie on poszedł? Po chwili Brick wrócił z Jo i resztą zawodników. Jo: Dzięki, Brick. Brick: Nie ma sprawy. Chris: Brawo, Brick! Mężczyźni znowu górą! Scott: Świetnie. Chris: Wracamy na stołówkę. I poszli. Stołówka Kiedy wrócili, zobaczyli tylko wielki bałagan. Brick: '''Eeee? '''Jo: '''Czemu tu taki syf? '''Chris: Keven! Keven! O co tu chodzi? Po chwili z kuchni wyłonił się Keven. Keven: 'Chris, ech.. Później to posprzątam. Zaraz podam dania! ''Wszyscy usiedli przy stołach. '''Chris: Czy ktoś się w końcu podda? Scott: Dziewczyny! Jo: 'Nigdy! ''Po chwili pojawił się Keven z daniami dla zawodników. Chłopcy dostali zupełnie normalną pizzę, natomiast dziewczyny pizzę z sardynkami i ziemią z kwiatów zamiast sosu. '''Anne Maria: Bleee! Scott: '''Smacznego, dziewczyny. '''Scott: '' Jeżeli one to zjedzą... ''Chłopcy znowu szybko zjedli swoje porcje. Podobnie jak Jo. Chris: Zoey? Anne Mario? Która z was się podaje? Jo: Żadna, to przecież jasne. Mimo wszystko obie zjadły swoje kawałki. Scott:'' '' Są twardsze niż mi się wydawało... Jo: '' Są dzielne, ale obawiam się, że długo nie wytrzymają.. '''Zoey:' Już nigdy nie tknę pizzy. Chris: Świetnie! Pora na kolejne wyzwanie! W skrócie Po zjedzeniu przez każdego uczestnika po kawałeczku pizzy, zawodnicy mieli za zadanie złapać swojego przeciwnika - niedźwiedzia. Oczywiście drużynowo. Tym razem ponownie zwyciężyli chłopcy, dzięki Scott'owi, który rzucił w niedźwiedzia dziewczyn swędzącym proszkiem. Następnie chłopcy zjedli pyszne lody waniliowe, a dziewczyny lody waniliowe z sardynkami, miodem i ziemią z doniczki. Nikt nie zrezygnował. Potem zawodnicy surfowali i tym razem wygrały dziewczyny dzięki Zoey, która najwyraźniej w zadaniu czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Potem dziewczyny zjadły pyszną sałatkę, a chłopcy sałatkę z żukami, ślimakami i świerszczami. Nikt dalej nie rezygnował. Potem przyszedł czas na grzubobranie, które wygrała drużyna chłopaków, bo tym razem Scott zabrał parę koszyków dziewczynom. I nadszedł czas na danie. Stołówka Nadszedł czas na najgorsze danie na świecie. Zawodnicy siedzieli przy stołach i czekali ze zniecierpliwieniem. Jo: No gdzie on jest? Scott: A jesteś głodna? Język. Jo: Grr! Jo:'' '' On mnie doprowadza do szału! Po chwili pojawił sie Keven z normalnymi szaszłykami dla chłopaków i szaszłykami z chrupiącymi żukami, robakami, muchami, ślimakami i wszystkich innym. Jo: No teraz to przesadziłeś. Keven: Voilà! Chłopcy szybko zjedli swoje szaszłyki. Scott: Jak tam dziewczynki? Pyszne szaszłyczki? Jo: Zamknij się! Zabrała się za swojego szaszłyka. Podobnie tylko, że z większymi obawami zaczęła jeść swojego szaszłyka Zoey. Anne Maria dalej patrzyła na niego z obrzydzeniem. Scott: No co jest, Ann? Nie jesz swojego szaszłyczka? Przecież to jest takie pyszne. A te żuczki.. Mm! Pyszne! No i nie zapominajmy o muchach i robakach. Jakie one pyszne i chrupiące! Ale ci zazdroszczę. Jo: Zamknij się! Scott: Przecież ja nic nie mówię. Chętnie zjadłbym tego szaszłyka, najchętniej z pysznym sosem doniczkowym i moczem jakiegoś pysznego zwierzęcia. Anne Maria: No, dobra! Rezygnuję! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Scott: '' Przecież to było takie proste... '''Jo: '' Co to ma być? CO TO MA BYĆ?! '''Chris: Jesteś pewna? Jo: NIE! Anne Maria: Tak. Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Chris: A więc mamy zwycięzców! Są to chłopaki! Nieźle się spisaliście. A Anne Maria wylatuje! Lightning: I co wygraliśmy? Chris: '''Noc w SPA! '''Chłopcy: JUHU! Anne Maria: '' No, nie! Czemu ja jestem taka głupia? '''Chris:' Ale pojedzie z wami również Anne Maria i Keven! Anne Maria: TAK! Jo: '' Masakra... '''Keven:' Niby czemu ja? Chris: Nie sprawdziłeś się. Ty też wylatujesz! Keven ze spuszczoną głową wyszedł ze stołówki. Po chwili zrobiła to też reszta. Port Wstydu Keven, Anne Maria i chłopaki stoją na statku i machają reszcie na pożegnanie. Jo: No i brawo, Zoey. Zoey: Co chcesz? To nie moja wina! Chris: '''Hello! Nikogo nie obchodzą wasze kłótnie! '''Jo i Zoey: Obchodzą! Chris: No dobrze! To już koniec tego odcinka! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Na Wyspę! Podobał Ci się odcinek? :D Bardzo! ^ ^ Tak! <3 Może być... NIE! ;>